


Eye on the Ball

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Series: Casselsa Collection [1]
Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Ace Lesbians, Asexual Relationship, Casselsa, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gay Elsa, Give Elsa A Girlfriend, I know it's a stretch but they can be gay and ace, Originally Posted on Tumblr, lesbian cassandra, random collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: Cassandra is not the easiest girl to flirt with.  Elsa is no expert on flirting.  But actions speak louder than words - or in this case, physicality conveys more than cutesy fluff.  Canon-verse, present day setting.





	Eye on the Ball

Anyone who knew Cassandra recognized what kind of woman she was:  a blunt, sarcastic badass.  Not the type of woman who responded well to flirtation.  Ask the handful of guys who tried to get her attention, and they would all attest to the various physical injuries they received as a reply.  Even the girls who found her appealing were often rebuffed and got nothing more than an eye-roll and a dismissive remark.

And then there was Elsa.  A lot of people would flirt with her.  Like Cassandra, she didn’t really appreciate it.  She accepted it was an unfortunate consequence of being so stunningly beautiful, but it still felt awkward to be the center of attention, especially when she was relatively new to casual social interaction.  She, however, was a little more witty in turning away attempts to flirt with her - and no resulting physical injuries.

As fate would have it, Elsa took a liking to Cassandra.  She suspected the Coronan was also fond of her, but Cass did a very good job of keeping a straight face.  The only question was how to get her attention.

* * *

 One fine day, Cassandra was shaking up her workout routine with a new sport:  basketball.  She had started messing around on the outdoor court a while ago, working on dribbling, shooting some hoops.  Her hand-eye coordination was excellent, so a little basketball was not too difficult for her.  Plus, she had amazing endurance, which came in handy when having to out-hustle other players.

The funny thing was, she rarely played team ball.  She mostly stuck to shooting by herself.  Today, she was feeling a little more competitive.

“Anyone up for a little one-on-one?” Cassandra questioned the other people lingering around the court.  “You win, you get a date.”

About a dozen people accepted her challenge.  They all regretted it.

Cassandra out-hustled, out-shot, and frankly blocked the shit out of so many shots.  For a girl who loved spending time around swords, she was a fast learner in the game of basketball.

“Okay then,” Cassandra said, smirking widely and adrenaline running high.  “Who’s next?”

“I’m in.”

Everyone present turned to see who spoke up.  Walking up to the court was Elsa, sporting athletic wear.

Cassandra raised a skeptical eyebrow.  “You?”

Elsa countered with a raised eyebrow of her own.  “Yeah, me.  You don’t think I can play?”

Cassandra merely shrugged.  “I just figured you were busy making snow angels or dealing with paperwork.”

Elsa stepped onto the court, approaching her deliberately.  “Well, Cassandra, I happen to be fit and willing to participate in a friendly game.  Unless you’re scared.”

Cassandra let out a short laugh, her ego getting the better of her.  “Oh, I think I can take you, O mighty snow queen.”

Elsa shrugged.  “Alright.  So, what are we playing to?”

“One-on-one.  One point for each shot.  First to eleven wins.”

“And if I win?” Elsa asked.

Cassandra smiled.  “If you win, you get a date.  If I win, you don’t.”

“Deal.”

Cassandra picked up the ball and was ready to start.  _Get ready to lose, girl,_ she thought to herself.

“Hang on,” Elsa interjected, holding up a hand.

“What?” Cassandra asked.

“Let’s make this a little more interesting,” Elsa said cautiously, regretting what she was about to suggest.

“Okay…” Cassandra waited.

Elsa took a deep breath and said, “No shirts.”  _God, this is stupid._

For a moment, all Cassandra could do was stare at her blankly.  “Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” Elsa replied, although she really wished Cass hadn’t.  “No shirts, just sports bras and shorts.”

Cassandra thought it over for a few seconds.  _Where are you going with this?_

“Fine.  No shirts.”

Cassandra proceeded to take her shirt off.  The spectators lingering around the court couldn’t help but gape.  The guys were jealous, and the girls were impressed.  For what stood before them was a buff woman with some serious muscle.  Her figure was still on the thin side, but her upper body was lean and looked practically sculpted out of stone.  She had on a black sports bra which matched her shorts.

“I hope you’re not too intimidated by my physique, but I understand if you…”

Cassandra did not finish her sentence, for as she turned around to face Elsa, she was met with…well…

Elsa was now wearing a matching sky blue set of shorts and bra, except hers did not have any shoulder straps.  Her physique was not as muscular, but Cassandra could tell she had spent some time working out.

_This was a bad idea,_ Elsa thought to herself as she tried to keep a straight face and hide the fact that she was a ball of nerves.  But she did notice how Cassandra couldn’t seem to take her eyes off of her, so maybe this crazy idea would work.

“So, shall we get started?” Elsa asked, trying to break the tension.

Cassandra looked up and made eye-contact.  “Check,” she said, bouncing the ball to Elsa.

Surprisingly, for Cassandra, Elsa knew how to handle a basketball.  Correction:  she knew how to play ball.  As Cassandra got into position to defend, Elsa had managed to fake her out and make an easy lay-up.  Cassandra was left gaping.

“Come on, Cass.  I thought we were playing,” Elsa said with all the sass she could convey.  To top it off, she was sauntering past her opponent, hips swinging all the way.  And Cassandra noticed.

Suddenly feeling feisty, Cassandra smiled through half-lidded eyes and replied, “Oh, we are just getting started, Els.”

* * *

 As the game went on, both women got really competitive.  Each managed to stick to the other like glue, so it became a contest of who could out-hustle the other.  There were quite a few blocked shots, including a few from Elsa.  Cassandra had figured she could use her muscle to push her way to the basket, but found it to be harder than expected.  Even more surprising, Elsa was very good at creating space inside the paint.  Several times, Elsa would get the ball facing away from the basket, and Cassandra would be right there behind her.  She would keep one hand on Elsa’s back with her other arm ready to swipe for the ball.  And each time, Elsa would start backing into Cassandra, somehow pushing her a few feet towards the basket.

What annoyed Cassandra about that was not so much Elsa being able to move her out of the way, but that she seemed very willing to get physical.  Cassandra thought Elsa would avoid regular contact, opting for jump-shots or something that would involve shooting on the run.  Instead, Elsa got comfortable using her hips to push Cassandra back.

_Damn her hips,_ Cassandra angrily thought to herself at one point.  _She just had to have bigger hips, didn’t she?_

Elsa, for her part, was having a lot of fun.  She was managing to keep pace with Cassandra, which shocked everyone watching because they all had been beaten thoroughly earlier.  Yet, Elsa kept trading baskets and finding a way to prolong the game.

When the score was 7-7, Cassandra took the opportunity to be blunt.

“Was that *pant* intentional?” Cassandra asked, breathing hard as she checked the ball.

“What *pant* do mean?” Elsa replied, also breathing hard but still full of energy.

Cassandra gestured to her.  “Your bra.  It has *pant* no shoulder straps.  *pant* I mean *pant* how do you keep it up?”

Elsa glanced down at her custom-made bra, which miraculously had stayed in place given that she was - ahem - well-endowed.

“Magic,” she replied simply with a knowing smile.

Cassandra just shook her head.

Elsa realized where she was staring.  “You haven’t been staring at my boobs this whole game, have you?”

“Well, you do have perfect boobs,” Cassandra quipped, cracking a smile as she made eye-contact.

“Save it for the date, honey,” Elsa teased, crouching to get back on defense.

“You need to win first, baby,” Cassandra shot back as she picked up her dribble and veered towards her right.

* * *

 Finally, the game ended.  Cassandra barely won, having to fight really hard to score the last basket.  Now, they were both panting hard and covered in sweat.

“Good game, Cass.”

“Good game, Els.”

They high-fived.  Elsa found herself taking in Cassandra’s chiseled form, glistening with sweat.  Cassandra was preoccupied with gazing at Elsa’s hands perched on her hips.  Then the awkwardness of the moment kicked in.

Cassandra walked over to a bench, plopped down, and started guzzling from her water bottle.  Elsa soon joined her, taking a seat a few feet away.

“That was fun.”

“Yeah.”

“You know, Cass, we could do this more often.  Or try a different activity.”

Cassandra looked at her.  “What did you have in mind?”

Elsa replied, “I like running.  It’s good to test my endurance, and I can clear my head.”

Cassandra thought it over.  “I’m down for that.  It would be nice to have a running partner.”

She paused before adding, “And…someone who I wouldn’t mind looking at while working out.”

Elsa blushed, but a small smile adorned her features.  “Yeah, same.”

Cassandra couldn’t help but smile in return.  She got up and started walking before Elsa’s voice stopped her.

“Tomorrow morning?”

…

“No shirts?”

Elsa chuckled.  “No shirts.”

Cassandra glanced over her shoulder and grinned.  “See you tomorrow.”


End file.
